


【澈汉】非黑即白

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 4





	【澈汉】非黑即白

又是深夜从谈生意的酒桌上下来，崔胜澈和尹净汉并排坐在后座，崔胜澈盯着身边人在夜光里忽明忽暗的侧脸，想到几个股东不知道第几次隐晦的提示：“他想篡你的权”。他们懂个屁，崔胜澈从胸腔里呼出一口满是酒味的沉重气息，尹净汉要是真的想，这个位子早是他的。

崔父黑社会起家，有了钱谁不想在太阳底下过日子，在崔胜澈还小的时候家里的产业就开始逐渐洗白，但变革总是要付出代价，尹净汉的父亲就是从黑暗里走出来的牺牲品之一。从穷日子里互相扶持过来的兄弟的死成了崔父心里永远的坎，他亲自把尹净汉接到家里抚养，吃穿用度都是最好的，连床都和崔胜澈这个亲儿子睡一张。以前两个家里都没女人，糙老爷们也不懂管孩子，儿子都是放着养，后来两个家变成了一个家，再有钱也不过是两个男孩相依为命。

崔胜澈从尹净汉进家门的第一天起就下决心要守护好这个弟弟，哪怕自己以后有了同父异母的亲弟弟也不会比疼尹净汉更疼他。小孩子最大的喜欢不过是什么都愿意和你分享，图画书分给尹净汉一半，最喜欢的蜡笔颜色都给他，床也分一半但被窝要是一个。后来鸡飞狗跳的青春期里，最让崔胜澈头痛的大概就是总有人想抢走自己最喜欢的弟弟，弟弟也只能最喜欢自己，管他什么帅哥美女都要靠边站。尹净汉顶着弟弟的身份其实只小几个月，从小到大身边的同学都知道，崔胜澈是弟弟的跟屁虫，总会臭着一张脸把尹净汉桌洞里的情书礼物都丢得远远的。

崔父不强求他们继承家业，虽然崔胜澈从来不说，但尹净汉知道他不想接手父亲的公司，他嫌脏也嫌重，用父辈鲜血铸就的辉煌哪个少年想背在身上。于是无忧无虑少年时代终止的十八岁，崔胜澈去了国内的顶尖高校读金融，而尹净汉主动要求跟崔父进公司做事，形影不离长大的两人从那时起就不同了。六年前崔胜澈大学毕业选择留学美国继续深造，尹净汉经常在加班的深夜收到他漂洋过海的邮件。一年又一年，两个人见面的时间越来越少，崔胜澈知道他工作忙就给他写信，但他不知道的是两个人难得的视频通话也是尹净汉特意推掉工作空出来的时间。

尹净汉电脑里有一个专门为崔胜澈存在的私密文件夹，里面是他这些年邮件里的照片和尹净汉悄悄在视频通话时截的图，这个文件夹越来越大，直到三年前他毕业回国。崔胜澈不在的时间里尹净汉在公司摸爬滚打手里渐渐有了实权，崔父曾经问他要不要接手自己的位子。崔父了解自己的亲儿子，他不比尹净汉有天赋也没有接手公司的野心，如果当年自己的兄弟不死这公司本该有他一半，现在能给他儿子也是好的。尹净汉拒绝了，然后崔胜澈成了公司总裁。

又是三年，如今崔胜澈已经坐稳了自己的位子，但尹净汉副总裁的身份还是让许多股东忌惮，权利太大了，如果尹净汉想，这家公司也不是不可能易主。崔胜澈不在乎，易就易呗，总裁副总裁本来就是一家人。公司里人人都以为尹净汉是给他人作嫁衣，辛辛苦苦六七年洗白了公司所有生意，却被从天而降的二世祖截了胡。他们哪里懂就是为了崔胜澈接手的这一天，当初尹净汉才义无反顾地跳进了名利场。

尹净汉靠在椅背上睡着了，崔胜澈轻轻伸手把他的头靠在自己肩膀上，明明从小就决定要守护弟弟一辈子到头来自己才是被守护的人。一直是自己傻，看不清尹净汉的心也看不清自己的心，错过了很多珍贵的时间，好在兜兜转转，最后两人还是睡在一张床上。


End file.
